


Say something

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thilbo, dont hate me, say something I'm giving up on you, something feelsy, sort of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re the one that I love<br/>		And I’m saying goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want some more feels over the hobbit? Even if the movie's already come and gone, it's never too late for some good old fashioned Thilbo or plain up hobbit BOTFA feels which this is ;;  
> the song "Say Something" Only adds to it in my opinion ;;

_You’re the one that I love_

_And I’m saying goodbye_

Bilbo’s hands found Thorin’s, squeezing tight as tears threatened to escape his blue eyes, a few even did but the hobbit didn’t do a thing to stop them – why would he when his best friend was laying here before him, bleeding out, about to _die_ and what could he do?

 

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you_

“Thorin…Thorin I am so sorry…” His words were tumbling out, and more water escapes him, pretty much sobbing at this point.

 

“Bilbo..”

  
And then there’s a strong squeeze from the dying dwarf, his life ebbing out slowly like a river only stained red.

 

“Farewell master burglar…Go back to your books…and your arm chair…plant your trees…watch them grow. If more people…”A pause and Thorin coughs, Bilbo bites back another whimper as he sees more blood, feeling quite frantic. “If more people…valued home above gold… this world would be a merrier…place”

 

“The eagles are here…T-Thorin…The ea-“  
  
He doesn’t finish his sentence before the poor hobbit breaks down in tears, cradling his dead friends body, not wanting to believe that _this_ could happen of all things.


End file.
